Timeline of the ToR universe
This is a comprehensive timeline of most important events that happened in the T.O.R. universe. Events of Creation * Eternity before Creation: '''Chaos and nothingness rule the Universe. * '''Unknown timespan: '''All known gods were created, including The Creator. * '''Day 1 of Creation: The Creator makes a Fountain of Light out of Chaos. * Day 2 of Creation: The Creator makes the stars out of the Fountain. * Day 3 of Creation: The Creator ignites the stars with the Fountain, destroying it. * Day 7 of Creation: The stars (Stars of Myth) turn into smaller stars and planets. * Day 20 of Creation: The Creator picks one of the planets and blesses them with the Spell of Life. * Day 30 of Creation: The Creator throws a meteor at Ravenfield, seeding it with water and life. * Day 100 of Creation: The Creator plants the first plant and creates the first animal. * Unknown timespan: The first plant and first animal lead to trees and mammals. * Years after Creation: Dragons, Sky-Beings and humans appear on Ravenfield. Dates of Creation Ages before complex life All of these dates come from the Flamekeeper's Temple, the Temple of Khayr or the Temple of Yezan, which rely on religious writings for their ages, which may be unreliable. Current science tells Ravenfield's age is much younger than that. * 13.79 billion years ago: The Universe is formed (according to the Flamekeeper's Temple and Temple of Khayr) * 13.5 billion years ago: The first stars form. * 4.53 billion years ago: Ravenfield forms from colliding rocks (according to the Flamekeeper's Temple and Temple of Khayr) * 4.4 billion years ago: Water appears on Ravenfield (according to the Flamekeeper's Temple) * 4.2 billion years ago: The first life appears on Ravenfield. * 3.8 billion years ago: The Late Heavy Bombardment ends. * 2.3 billion years ago: Great oxygenation event, path opened to more complex life * 2 billion years ago: '''First eukaryotes * '''2 billion years ago: Last Battle of the Gods, all godly figures in the sky are killed * 1.5 billion years ago: First fungi Pre-Human era * 1.2 billion years ago: Beginning of sexual reproduction * 1 billion years ago: First algae * 850 million years ago: First land plants * 253 million years ago: Chorian extinction event, life on Ravenfield brought to edge of extinction * 250 million years ago: Dinosaurs appear on Ravenfield, first dragons * 66 million years ago: Amarian extinction event, all dinosaurs are killed except for birds and dragons All dates from this point onward are mostly confirmed by science, though there may be intervention from the aforementioned Temples about the information. * 41 million years ago: Zanus the God rules the Sky, scientific age of Ravenfield * 19.4 million years ago: Malkor the God rules the Sky * 17 million years ago: First hominids * 9.4 million years ago: Emperor Qolar rules the Sky * 6 million years ago: First hominins, chimpanzee-human divergence * 5.7 million years ago: Emperor Akus rules the Sky * 3.7 million years ago: Emperor Bokor rules the Sky * 2.7 million years ago: Emperor Naakar rules the Sky * 1.9 million years ago: '''Emperor Kolsar rules the Sky * '''1.5 million years ago: Emperor Dotar rules the Sky * 1 million years ago: Emperor Rilar rules the Sky * 700,000 years ago: Emperor Olbar rules the Sky * 458,696 B.K.: Emperor Qhapar rules the Sky * 365,816 B.K.: Emperor Zokar rules the Sky The Heroic Age All dates here, if provided, are in the 325-day Khothar Calendar that was used before Khothar's death radically changed the world. * 243,000 years ago: First land humans, beginning of Heroic Age * 217,784 B.K.: Emperor Lesar rules the Sky * 109,232 B.K.: Emperor Lesar dies alongside 480 of his children, Empress Marna rules the Sky for the last child * 108,752 B.K.: Marna regency ends, Emperor Beltar rules the Sky * 100,000 B.K.: Peak of Heroic civilizations * 100,000 B.K.: The Golden Tower was built around this period * 100,000 years ago: Supposed age of the Imperial Stones of Ravenfield * 65,216 B.K.: Emperor Kolnar rules the Sky * 64,059 B.K.: Supposed founding year of Qar'aan * 52,754 B.K.: Supposed founding year of the Temple of Khayr * 37,712 B.K.: Emperor Zeylar rules the Sky * 35,000 B.K.: Approximate founding year of Ilar Zaari * 26,232 B.K.: Emperor Lanbar rules the Sky * 13,752 B.K.: Emperor Lonar rules the Sky * 13,000 years ago: Rekov was founded * 6072 B.K.: Emperor Lonar dies without issue, Qaldar usurps the throne, beginning of Fracture of the World, all but 3 species of dragons go extinct * 10,000 years ago: Ner Rak was founded * 2 Yellowmonth (October) 5305 B.K.: Battle of the Twelve Lakes, Tem Olon and Ilar Horo destroyed, Ravenfield radically reshaped * 5100 B.K.: Moha Kalanar, Ilar Honav, Ilar Enro and Ner Kaltar are destroyed * 4957 B.K.: Battle of Khatania, Qaldar military supremacy destroyed, Torannos destroyed * 4500 B.K.: Ilar Zaari becomes landlocked * 4392 B.K.: Battle of the Pyramid, Qaldar dies from a magical lightning strike, Emperor Khothar rules the Sky * 4300 B.K.: Approximate founding date of Emiron * 4227 B.K.: Godly Prince Maedar dies, end of the Fracture, Astland split into 7 kingdoms * c. 4000 B.K.: Sapphire Empire is founded * 14 B.K.: The Heroic Slave Uprising begins * 0 A.K. (24 August 6000 B.F.R.): Khothar is killed by two thousand angry slaves From 0 A.K. onwards all dates are given in the 365.25 day Ravenfield calendar. Ravenfield after Khothar Due to the resulting chaos after Khothar's death, most information from this era has been completely lost. What is shown here is pieced from what little survived and from sources long after the period. * 297 A.K.: Daelar II becomes King of the Sunset Clan * (in Astland) 305 A.K.: The Sapphire Emperor is overthrown by a prince who later becomes the first Ruby Emperor * 353 A.K.: Jomar I becomes King of the Sunset Clan * 353 A.K.: Roghar V becomes King of the Ravenfield Clan * 356 A.K.: Maedar II becomes King of the Frost Clan * 365 A.K.: Nehal II becomes King of the Sunset Clan * 371 A.K.: Roghar VI becomes King of the Ravenfield Clan * 377 A.K.: Daelar III becomes King of the Sunset Clan * 400 A.K.: Althar II becomes King of the Ravenfield Clan * 428 A.K.: Khalar I, king of the Mogi Clan, invades the Sunset Clan * 429 A.K.: Khalar's army is defeated by Daelar III, founding of the Sunset Kingdom * 447 A.K.: Althar II founds the Kingdom of Ravenfield, first King of Ravenfield * 440 A.K.: Daelar IV becomes Sunset King * 453 A.K.: Nebar III founds the Kingdom of the Grand Planum, first Plains King * 454 A.K.: Althar II is assassinated by unknown insurgents, regency for Roghar VII * 454 A.K.: Daelar V becomes Sunset King * 455 A.K.: Roghar VII becomes King of Ravenfield * 457 A.K.: Maedar I becomes King of Ravenfield * 457 A.K.: Ergar II becomes King of Ravenfield * 458 A.K.: Daelar I becomes King of Ravenfield * 458 A.K.: Roghar VIII becomes King of Ravenfield * 458 A.K.: Lendar I becomes King of Ravenfield * 460 A.K.: Tahar II becomes King of Ravenfield, Ravenfield Crisis ends * 470 A.K.: Nehal III becomes Sunset King * Before 500 A.K.: The Kingdom of Rekov is founded * 547 A.K.: Melghar I founds the Kingdom of Frosthaven, first Northern King * 554 A.K.: Jomar III becomes Sunset King * 561 A.K.: Daelar VII becomes Sunset King * Before 600 A.K.: Kingdoms of Tataron and Dovenan are founded * 605 A.K.: Taltar II founds the Kingdom of De Narie After 600 A.K., all history on the post-Khothar kingdoms in Ravenfield runs dry. Despite extensive efforts, no information has been uncovered from archeological evidence, and the information stored in the Temples is considered unreliable by most mainstream scientists. * 1780 A.K. (8 June 4220 B.F.R.): Second Awakening of Khothar, end of Heroic Age civilizations 1st millennium B.F.R. 4th century B.F.R. "Like the phoenix of myth, Ravenfield shall rise again!" ''- Octavian Augustus, cited from History of the First Ravenfielder Empire, Volume I (Seventh Edition, 1933) * '''341 B.F.R.:' The Great Fire of Ravenfield destroys the city * 338-302 B.F.R.: The Ravenfielder states are unified under Octavian Augustus, beginning of First Ravenfielder Empire * 325-306 B.F.R.: The Rekov War occurs, Ravenfielder conquest of Rekov * 314 B.F.R.: The last Jade Emperor dies, beginning of Diamond Empire with the Jin Emperor as first Diamond Emperor 3rd century B.F.R. * 287 B.F.R.: Octavian II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 280 B.F.R.: First Ravenfielder Empire launches the Northern Expedition, Frosthaven becomes a Ravenfielder vassal * 270 B.F.R.: Prince Aerula Aerula usurps the Ravenfielder throne * 268 B.F.R.: Prince Aerula overthrown, Caligula I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 260 B.F.R.: Claudius I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 237 B.F.R.: Octavian III becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 220 B.F.R.: Naerus Paulus I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 209 B.F.R.: Daelian I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 200 B.F.R.: Levaghus I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor 2nd century B.F.R. * 192 B.F.R.: Amadus I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 171 B.F.R.: Amadus I is assassinated by Prince Jemar, brief interregnum * 170 B.F.R.: Gemagian I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 153 B.F.R.: Jaegorian I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 147 or 146 B.F.R.: The Great Slave Revolts occur, up to 5 million slaves (more likely 500,000) rebel under Spartacus * 140 B.F.R.: Battle of Augusta (modern-day Dyntars), main slave army obliterated by the 1st Legion * 130 B.F.R.: Levaghus II Magnus becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 124 B.F.R.: Battle of Tonarium (Tonchester), slave army of 250,000 destroyed * 121 B.F.R.: Menorus I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 101 B.F.R.: Battle of Gahaen, Spartacus killed, ending the Great Slave Revolt 1st century B.F.R. * 93 B.F.R.: Daelian II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 75 B.F.R.: Amadus II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 57 B.F.R.: The Second Tarcinine-Imperial War begins * 50 B.F.R.: Elagus I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 45 B.F.R.: '''The Second Tarcinine-Imperial War begins, city of Cavisium founded * '''32 B.F.R.: Levaghus III becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 9 B.F.R.: Menorus II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 2 B.F.R.: Marda I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor 1st millennium A.F.R. 1st century A.F.R.: * 3 A.F.R.: Shay'yan invaded and annexed by Diamond Empire * 10 A.F.R.: Jaegorian II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 29 A.F.R.: Claudius II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 42-45 A.F.R.: The Second Great Slave Revolts occur * 60 A.F.R.: Jovius I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 77 A.F.R.: Menorus III becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 83 A.F.R.: Levaghus IV becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 97-120 A.F.R.: The Tarcinine states attempt to take Cavisium seven times, all unsuccessfully * 98 A.F.R.: Elagus II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor 2nd century A.F.R. * 110 A.F.R.: Vargius I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 137 A.F.R.: Gemagian II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 145 A.F.R.: Gregorius I Augustus becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 153 A.F.R.: Jovius II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 180 A.F.R.: Amadus III becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 198 A.F.R.: Amadus IV becomes Ravenfielder Emperor 3rd century A.F.R. * 214 A.F.R.: Jaegorian III becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 230 A.F.R.: Levaghus V becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 252 A.F.R.: Gaeran II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 255 A.F.R.: The Fourth Imperial-Tarcinine War begins * 260 A.F.R.: The Fourth Imperial-Tarcinine War ends, Cavisium abandoned by the Ravenfielder Empire * 263 A.F.R.: Octavian IV becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 265 A.F.R.: The Praetorian Guard is dissolved by the Emperor * 278 A.F.R.: Claudius III Maximus becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 287-295 A.F.R.: The Tonchester Rebellion occurs, rebellion suppressed, empire weakened and 1/3 of the Planum's population killed * 298 A.F.R.: Qarvan VII becomes Emperor of Balan * 298 A.F.R.: Zhara Balan erupts, destroying the Balan Empire, killing the entire royal family and most of the population 4th century A.F.R. "The 300s A.F.R. were turbulent ones for the Empire. Two rebellions, one war against Frosthaven and the rise of the Ha'arn dynasty shook the Empire to its very core." ''- History of the First Ravenfielder Empire, Volume IV (Seventh Edition, 1933) * '''306-320 A.F.R.:' The Taigaskaya Rebellion occurs, Frosthaven becomes independent from Ravenfield * 324 A.F.R.: Claudius III Maximus dies without issue, Octavian dynasty ends and Ravenfield enters interregnum * 330-353 A.F.R.: The Great Shay'yan Rebellion occurs, Agan II named Shahanshah (King of Kings) * 349 A.F.R.: Nevanus I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor, beginning of Ha'arn Dynasty in Ravenfield * 357-360 A.F.R.: The Arctic Expedition is launched, Frosthaven re-integrated into Ravenfield * 365 A.F.R.: Nevanus II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 372-380 A.F.R.: The Levera Rebellion occurs, rebellion suppressed, the Great Temple of Levera is destroyed * 19 December 373 A.F.R.: The Tenth's Mutiny, 10th Aquarian Legion mutinies * 378 A.F.R.: Caedarus I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 380 A.F.R.: Nevanus III becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 381 A.F.R.: Geladus I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 381 A.F.R.: Caedarus II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 384 A.F.R.: Nevanus IV becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 397 A.F.R.: Maegrus I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor 5th century A.F.R. "Maegrus the Great was an emperor many try to rival, his achievements many attempt to repeat, but only he had the spirit to do so." ''- History of the First Ravenfielder Empire, Volume IV (Seventh Edition, 1933) * '''415 A.F.R.:' Maegrus' Decree, legion system radically restructured, improved law code * 462 A.F.R.: Maegrus I (the Great) dies at age of 98, Ravenfielder Empire enters interregnum * 464 A.F.R.: Nevanus V becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 470 A.F.R.: Regus I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 476 A.F.R.: Maegrus II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 485 A.F.R.: Fryd Karlson invades the Ravenfielder Empire with 500,000 soldiers (70% of the Frostlands population), beginning of Defense of the North * 490 A.F.R.: Fryd Karlson defeated at Ravenfield, returns with less than 50,000 of the 500,000 sent south * 491 A.F.R.: Maegrus III becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 498 A.F.R.: Matfor the Cruel launches his series of conquests * 499 A.F.R.: Sack of Octavius, Octavius is completely destroyed 6th century A.F.R. * 504 A.F.R.: Matfor is killed by an Imperial soldier, his son Matkar takes over * 510 A.F.R.: Matkar's army is destroyed by the Imperial Army, ending Matfor's conquests * 513 A.F.R.: Aerus Nevanus becomes Emperor, the Empire loses grasp of all holdings outside the city of Ravenfield Between 513 and 631 (solar 1631) A.F.R., the massive temporal and spacial disruption caused by the collapse of the Ravenfielder Empire leads to unstable seasons, throwing the Ravenfielder calendar (dependent on consistent time for measuring the New Year) into chaos. * 514 A.F.R.: Aerus Nevanus is killed by his bodyguards, end of the Ha'arn Dynasty in Ravenfield * 514 A.F.R., three days after Nevanus' death: The Imperial Crown is destroyed, end of Ravenfielder Empire * 521-534 A.F.R.: Final War of Rekov, 1st Horse, 13th, 17th and 27th Imperial legions defend Rekov from native invaders * 534 A.F.R.: The 27th Legion is overrun by natives, end of the Final War of Rekov * After 550 A.F.R.: The 1st Horse, 13th and 17th Legions disband * 547 (seasonal)/605 (solar) A.F.R.: Cavar Casanian founds the Qah'sanni Empire 1900-1909 1901 * April-June 1901: The 1901 Lordships Census is conducted 1906 * 13 April 1906: Aethor Baldarys becomes the 260th Flamekeeper 1908 * 1 May 1908: King John V of Ravenfield (born 1819) dies from natural causes without a valid heir, temporary council established and Charles Neiham appointed as head * 21 November 1908: Paul Kemmingham appointed as head of the Council 1909 * 12 February 1909: Michael Hampford appointed as head of the Council * April-June 1909: The 1909 Lordships Census is conducted * 10 May 1909: Joseph Whitehaven appointed as head of the Council * 28 May 1909: Prince Clerdan Whitehaven (born 1825) dies from natural causes * 27 August 1909: Joseph Whitehaven becomes King Joseph III, Ravenfield succession crisis ends * Unknown date: Charles Neiham disappears from records 1910-1919 1914 * 10 July 1914: Prince Jeffery Whitehaven, Duke of Daelar Lake (born 1880) is assassinated by the group "Young Planum", Ravenfield sends an ultimatum to the Kingdom of the Great Planum * 15 July 1914: The Planum accepts 9 out of 10 demands except for the one demanding that the Ravenfield Army be allowed to investigate the assassination, Ravenfield prepares for war * 27 July 1914: Ravenfield declares war on the Planum, starting the Great War * 2 August 1914: Republic of Elvon declares war on Ravenfield * 3 August 1914: Kingdom of Rekov declares war on Ravenfield * 5 August 1914: Tataron Empire declares war on both Dovenan and Elvon and joins Ravenfield * 6 August 1914: Kingdom of Frosthaven declares war on Ravenfield * 10 August 1914: Battle of Ilar Magar, 500,000 Planum troops defeated by 80,000 Ravenfielders 1918 * 21 June 1918: Collapse of the Planum begins * 27 June 1918: King Albert I (born 5 November 1830) dies at age of 87 without a valid heir, the Royal Council takes power under High Councillor Jason Aegan * 12 July 1918: Frederick Greenfield, illegitimate son of Albert makes claim to the Planum's throne and declares war on the Planum * 6 September 1918: Joseph (V) Greenfield renounces claim to the Planum throne, changes name to Joe Hary and becomes leader of the Planum Revolutionary Socialist Movement * 12:00 PM, 12 December 1918: The Armistice is signed, ending the Great War 1919 * 31 May 1919: Jason Aegan is killed by the Republicans, royal forces fall into disorder * 27 June 1919: Treaty of Blue Forest signed, punitive peace terms for Ravenfield 1920-1929 1922 * 15 May 1922: Joseph III passes the Absolute Decree, ending the lordships system in Ravenfield 1930-1936 1931 * February-September 1931: PRSM launches Averton offensive, Plains Republic army destroyed near Kansar * After 1 March 1931: Paul Kemmingham disappears from records 1932 * 9 May 1932: Joe Hary (born 1879) dies defending Fort Summer against thousands of Planum soldiers, the Hary Gang takes over * 12 May 1932: Fort Summer falls to Planum army * 10 July 1932: Andhre Vernon becomes president of the Planum 1934 * 25 March 1934: 127th Diamond Emperor Yin Guolin (born 1855) dies, end of Diamond Empire * 26 March 1934: Imperial Council takes control of Diamond Empire, warlords begin taking territory * May 1934: Remobilization of Ravenfield begins in contempt of Treaty of Blue Forest * May 1934: White Terror begins, 20,000-1,000,000 communists killed by April 1935 * 10 September 1934: Major Gen. Adrar Calahan (Great War veteran and Ravenfielder advisor, born 1868) dies after a long illness 1935 * 16 April 1935: '''The White Terror officially ends * '''10 May 1935: Ilar Cahoy (Heikan province) Massacre, 13,000 out of 15,000 citizens killed by Planum army * 3 June 1935: PRSM wins Battle of Evaria * 2 July 1935: PRSM wins Battle of Belem Ras * 17 November 1935: Plains Republic wins Battle of Desert Pass, retakes Belem Ras * 2 December 1935: Claimant to 427th Sunset King, Karl VI Sunset (born 1900) is killed by Planum assassins, end of Sunset dynasty * 7 December 1935: Princess Catherine makes claim to the title of the Sunset Kingdom * 24 December 1935: Yuledag Massacre (in Belem Ras), 10,000 Rekovans killed by Planum army 1936 * 1 January 1936: Ravenfield remobilizes the north of the country